


Appearances

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-30
Updated: 2012-01-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 08:45:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/329929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Winter has come early to D'Hara. Darken looks over the snow covered landscape and muses on his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Appearances

**Author's Note:**

> For the legendland challenge prompt 'snow'

Winter came early that year. Snow fell, inches of it, blanketing D'Hara and the Midlands.

The Palace was warm, with roaring fires in almost every room, and the kitchens were well stocked. Lord Rahl and his people would not suffer from what promised to be a harsh few months.

Comfortable in his secure surroundings, Darken could afford to enjoy the sight of the snow – three feet deep in places, according to Egremont. The pristine snow brought a stillness with it that seemed as if the whole world was in hibernation, awaiting the dawn of spring and a new beginning, cleansed of the horrors of the past.

If only a fresh start could truly be possible. The snow gleamed in the pale sunshine but beneath it there were still battlefields and graves. The evidence of Darken's attempts to control and quell the rebellion wasn't gone, only hidden. Still, as he leaned out of the window, his breath visible in the chill air, he could look upon the snow, pure white as a Confessor's dress, and draw on its calm. Maybe then he could bury his sins deep under his own mantle of calm leadership. 

Appearances were important.


End file.
